Highway To Hell
by Racey Lace
Summary: Morgead, Ash, Quinn and Delos are a bunch of bikers that spend all their time racing or trying to find hot girls. So you can imagine their excitement when they find a beautiful young woman named Maggie whose car has broke down far away from civalization!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! Please comment. =) 

Chapter 1- Cut Off

The roaring of the engines that accompanied them was frightening to many people. The guys themselves barely noticed it any more. They gotten used to it. The only thing that startled them, was if someone did not re-act the accustomed way once the sound of their colon moving down the road was heard. Usually, they got out of the way.

They were just a group of guys that liked to ride. They did it often but had never found anyone to compete with or talk to except each other. So when they saw someone down the road... you can imagine their excitement.

Delos saw the figure ahead first. A tall lone figure that stood up after sitting previously under a self-made shelter from the sunlight that consisted of a blanket that was thrown over two open car doors. Obviously, someone this was someone whose car had broken down. 200 miles from civilization it certainly was not a good spot, but usually people waited for someone else to pass by. This figure remained on the road.

The first feeling of annoyance passed as soon as Delos realised that the person in trouble was not just women - she was the true definition of what he would call a "hot chick". He was certainly not going to leave her roasting in the hot afternoon sun. He signalled the others to slow down, using the chance to take an even closer look her. She wore brown leather boots with high heels that left just her knees out, the rest of her fabulous legs was also covered by some beige short pants. Once he had stopped beside her, he could see a dark bra shimmering beneath the loose white blouse she wore.

It was also apparent that she was nervous. That was expected, considering that she was surrounded over by two dozen bikers who habitually let the engines roar even louder before it finally stopped. Delos, Ash, Quinn, Morgead etc were an intimidating sight without noises. It was not just their numbers, the black leather outfits and the tattoos. They all were not afraid to head into a fight, most of them had their share of broken noses and bruised faces in their past.

Delos had the impression that she wanted to say something but hesitated. He sort of enjoyed it. She had taken a few steps back and was now leaning against the fender of the grey Pontiac.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked her.

She ignored the mocking sound of his voice. "Well, as you probably guessed, the car broke down and neither the rentals 24-service line nor the emergency service answered any of my calls. On top of that I lost reception about 5 hours ago. An hour ago my cell battery gave up."

A few of the boys laughed as she mentioned the time.

"5 hours? How long have you been sitting here?" Delos wondered himself.

"Actually, the car broke down yesterday around 8 pm So about 20 hours, you are actually the first to come by - so be really grateful if you could give me a ride to the next place with a phone and some food."

The initial amusement about her situation seemed to have left the bikers. Being stuck in this desert land for that long was not really that funny.

"You could not reach anyone? Are you sure how to use a cell?" Quinn interrupted them saying loud what some of the others were already mumbling about.

"Yeah, cause maybe she forgot to switch it on,' Morgead said and laughed.

Delos turned and was considering a straight punch to the jaw but decided it was not worth it this time. He looked again at her, this time focusing more on her face than the shape of her body. She looked exhausted. Even though she had build a little shelter from the sun, she had still suffered from the heat. She did not even bother to reply with a comeback although it seemed she had one ready. Now, she was to tired and too much in distress to go for a confrontation.

"I did reach a couple of answering machines - in fact I was getting the feeling that I am stuck in a bizzare Twilight Zone episode."

She seemed more uncertain of the situation with every second that passed. Not that she had any reason to, Delos had already decided to take her along. He had considered to take a bit longer to interview her but decided against it. This was not the situation for it, maybe if he had passed her shortly after the car died.

"Well, I could take a look and see if can fix the car,' Ash offered, trying to look like a smart guy.

"Oh damnit, no," Delos thought out loud.

Sometimes he wondered if any of the guys ever thought before speaking. He did not want the car to be fixed - he wanted to take her along. Now, that the offer was made, he could hardly say something against it.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am afraid the problem is nothing that can be fixed here - believe me, I know enough about cars to know as much."

"Yeah, how come?" Quinn wanted to know.

"What does it matter?" Delos interrupted. "These modern cars always need to be towed. Now, if you do want to a ride - you can climb on."

"Thanks," she said noticeably relieved.

Quickly, she threw her sun shelter onto the back seat and grabbed a backpack that obviously contained a notebook. Then she slammed the doors shut, locked it with one click on the key and put her backpack on before climbing behind Delos onto his bike.

He liked the fact how she wrapped her arms around him and pressed against his back. It was a definite improvement to an already enjoying ride. He was not sure how she felt about this, especially once he took her to the bar. It was not exactly civilization and still a bit out of everyone's way - but it matched the criteria she had mentioned.

Delos wondered if he should tell her to hold on but considering she was already, he just started the engine and the others followed suit. They started up again and continued down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my friends for helping me lose my writers block. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's really nice to know people like my work! Special thanks to werewolf235 my beta and Paranormalcy for giving me ideas! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I couldn't think of anything to write! =D

Chapter 2- Clinging On

She hugged Delos's waist hard as if she was afraid she would fall off. Delos was smirking, being the leader of the group he always liked to show off the the other boys. He made sure they all knew he was enjoying the feel of this girl.

Delos knew he shouldn't get attracted or to comfortable around the girl. After all, she was a mere human and he was a prince, a vampire prince infact. He was the ruler of a group of ruthless men and they respected him. They knew he could do anything.

The bikes set off down the road ahead and Delos heard the girl gasp. He slowly tore his gaze away from the road to give her a lazy smile. 'What do you think? I love the rush of it and how the cool breeze smacks into your face.' He yelled above the noise of the engines.

She looked at him like he was mad. 'I'm not here to talk. I'm here to ride.' She said calmly and frowned. He wasn't used to people back-talking him.

'Yeah, well, I'm the driver and we will drive and talk as much as I want if you want to live the rest of your life.' He replied in a ice cold voice and she shivered as if she could actually feel the words.

'What do you want?' She asked through gritted teeth as the wind blew her hair away from her face.

'Everything you've got.' He smiled and her eyes lit up with fury.

'Stop the bike now.' Delos turned back to the road, noticing all the other guys were ahead of him. Ash turned back and pointed, saying something to the others. They all laughed at Delos. He wished he knew what they had said about him. He was losing their respect. That was for sure.

'Why? No.' Delos shook his head furiously. 'We do what I want on the road. Not what you want. I am the man in charge. Keep that in mind. And we are going to have a little fun.' He chuckled as the bike got louder and zoomed across the road.

Delos stuck his middle finger up right in Ash's face as he drove past. Ash gave him a dirty look and he grinned. He pushed the bikes limits. He was making it go as fast as it could but he wanted the others to know he wasn't afriad of the consequences. Like it crashing suddenly to the ground from exsaustion...

Maggie screamed.

'Stop the bike, you idiot! Stop it!' She screamed again. The bike roared backwards and she dug her nails into his neck. He felt himself go numb as little shocks struck him everywhere, immobolizing him. Her nails dug deeper, he was losing concentration, he needed to focus on the bike and not making it crash but it was so hard to do when she was attacking him.

'Let go of me!' He wiggled a bit on the seat to loosen her grasp but it only made it worse as she angrily held on for all she was worth.

'Only if you stop the bike!' She yelled. The bike tipped dangerously back some more but it was still moving forwards. They could both feel themselves sliding off the seat. If they went any longer like this then the bike would eventually push them to the ground, land on top of them and crush them.

'No! I can't stop it!' He yelled back just as annoyed. She whacked him around the head, surprising them both. He blinked, confused then jerked the bike to the side to aviod a nearby tree branch. The bike swung sideways, back and forth. It was going to crash soon...

'Don't be such a dick head! Give me the bike, I'll stop it!' He was going to complain but she shakily tried to stand up and kicked him as she held onto his shoulders, trying to climb over him. She could do this. She was sure.

Delos tried to chuck her off though. They were both fighting for control. The boys behind them shouted something, a suggestion? But they couldn't pick it up clearly over the roar of the engine. Maggie pulled at his hair, strenching over his shoulders instead to find the brakes.

'No!' Delos shouted loud and clear.

Maggie looked up for one split second to see a tree coming towards them, or more likely them coming rapidly quick towards the tree. This was what the guys were trying to warn them about! Maggie's eyes widened. One second, two seconds... they were almost there.

'JUMP!' Someone screamed.

And they did.

Flames errupted. Shattered bike pieces that had surived flew outwards. Maggie was chucked clumsely to one side and Delos to the other. Then it was silent as everyone stopped there bikes to check on Delos. But Maggie was lying motionless by herself...


End file.
